Ainethach
|Base ID = }} Ainethach is a Reachman residing in the town of Karthwasten, of which he is the leader. He also owns the local Sanuarach Mine. Interactions Sanuarach Mine When the Dragonborn reaches Karthwasten, Ainethach is arguing with Silver-Blood mercenaries about Sanuarach Mine. The mercenaries want him to sell it to them in repayment for their help in clearing the Forsworn rebels who had captured it. The Dragonborn has the option to choose to help him keep his mine, by either convincing Atar and his mercenaries to leave, or by simply killing them so they are no longer an issue. It is also possible to side with Atar instead, and convince Ainethach to sell his mine. Regardless of which side is chosen, the Dragonborn will receive a leveled amount of . Recipe for Disaster During the quest "Recipe for Disaster," if the Dragonborn kills the helpers of the cook, Voada and Rondach, in Understone Keep, Ainethach may send hired thugs to teach them a lesson. This is because the Creation Kit lists them as his children. However, there is no in-game dialogue or text that refers to their relation. Marriage Ainethach is a marriage candidate. As with all possible spouses, he makes a daily profit of 100 that does not have to be collected every day. He will hold onto the amount as it increases until it is asked for by the Dragonborn. Inheritance If he is killed in a random attack (dragons, vampires, etc.) after the Dragonborn has aided him, the Dragonborn may receive a letter of inheritance and 100 . Dialogue Sanuarach Mine "If the Forsworn aren't attacking my town, the Nords are trying to force me off it." :Trouble with the mine? "Robery is what it is. The Silver-Bloods are trying to muscle in on my land. Forsworn attacked the mines, and suddenly all these sellswords show up to "help." They won't let anyone work until I sell it off." ::What if I convince them to leave? "You can try, but I'd keep your sword-arm ready if things get ugly." :::Who are the Silver-Bloods? "A family of thieves. Running their corrupt empire from Markarth. The Silver-Blood family own half the Reach, and they won't stop until they own all of it." ::That's too bad. "You're telling me." :Are you in charge here? "My family has owned Karthwasten for generations. Rare for anyone in the Reach that isn't a Nord. Not that it does me any good. Nords think I'm working for the Forsworn. Forsworn think I'm working for the Nords." If the mercenaries are made to leave: Those sellswords won't be a problem now. "That won't be the last we hear from the Silver-Bloods, but at least we can get back to work. Thank you. You've done a good thing for me and my workers. Here. This is for you." If the Dragonborn aids Atar: "I'm one of the few native sons of the Reach that owns land. It doesn't make me very popular." :I think you should sell the mine. "No. This is my land. You expect me to just hand it over to those Silver-Blood thugs?" ::They won't stop until you do. (Persuade) ::*''"You're right. They always get what they want, somehow. Fine. Tell Atar I'll sell."'' (Success) ::*''"Someone has to stand up to them. I won't sell."'' (Failure) ::Look. I'll give you a fair price. (Gold) ::*''"That's more gold than they're offering. Fine. I'll sell."'' (Success) ::*''"This isn't about the money."'' (Failure) ::You do or you get hurt. (Intimidate) "Easy. I'll sell. Just don't hurt anyone." ::Forget it, then. "Let's do that." Conversations Atar Ainethach: "I want you sellswords out of my mine." Atar: "Watch your tongue, native. We'll leave when we're sure there are no Forsworn here." Ainethach: "Oh, and when would that be, I wonder? When I sell my land to the Silver-Bloods?" Atar: "The Silver-Bloods have made you a very generous offer for this pile of dirt. I suggest you take it." Quotes *''"The Forsworn think I'm working for the Nords. The Nords think I'm working for the Forsworn!"'' *''"They already own half of The Reach, and they won't stop until they own all of it!"'' *''"The Forsworn attack the mine, and suddenly all these sellswords show up to 'help'."'' Appearances * de:Ainethach es:Ainethach fr:Ainethach ru:Энитах pl:Ainethach Category:Skyrim: Karthwasten Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers